Honey and Turtle
by SaturdayHotCoffee
Summary: TezukaxOC! Just some story bout Tezuka and his childhood friend, Kameyo. Read to know, I sucked with summary so whatever.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Here's just a prologue of the story I'm workin' on out of boredom. Also, sorry to my ItakuxF!Rikuo's readers, I'm not able to continue with that for now, because the usb that contained the chapters broke - also I got a lot of stuff to do recently. I need review on this, because I found Tezuka interesting, but I don't wanna go overboard and write 6k words bout this yet ... (even though I did.)

**Warnings:** Short. Prologue ffs XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and the characters, but the OC belongs to me. ಠ_ಠ

**Summary:** Not much to say here, but Kameyo and Kunimitsu are neighbours since little; and Kameyo asked if Kunimitsu could go with her to the guitar repair shop to pick up her guitar.

* * *

><p>Cheerful and troublesome, playful and cunning, kind hearted and earnest. She also seemed like a feather brain, but surprisingly smart. That was the personality trait for the young girl, Kameyo Kaido who seemed to be in the same age with the infamous Seigaku's Captain ; Kunimitsu Tezuka. Since they have practically knew each other since they were just bean sprout - Kameyo was too used to call the other with his first name.<p>

"Hey... Mitsu~... Are you free today?" The caramel haired girl asked in her usual Kansai accent to the taller brunette.

"Training." He replied shortly after ; he wasn't a guy who's into empty chit-chatting. That was so like him.

Kameyo had her chair turned to the back so she would be sitting while facing the seat at her back, which was Kunimitsu's. The boy's mahogany optics shifted to look at her for a brief second, but then he averted them back to his book - that seemed to be something Kameyo wouldn't be interested in.

"Ahh. I need to pick my guitar at Yamada-san's place, and he said that he can't open his shop in Sunday. I don't really want to ask old man to go with me" She said in a nearly exasperated tone.

"It would be late by then. Isn't Yamada's place far?" he replied.

"I know right? Old man walks rea~~~lly slowly. I don't want him to be tired from walking too..." she whined softly as she laid her head on Kunimitsu's desk.

The boy went silent for a while. He knew Kameyo well enough that he was certain that she was not the type who would go anywhere outside alone, especially when it's nearly dark. It had always been him, or the old man accompanying her all along. Though, recently Kameyo's grandfather's knees got worse, so it seemed illogical if he would let that old man walk a mile just to be with Kameyo.

"Wait for me, I'll go with you after training." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told you it was short. IT'S A DAMN PROLOGUE! Reviews needed.** ಠ_ಠ


	2. Aha, summer camp soon!

**A/N:** Prologue's summary was a fail, but here the first chapter. I don't think Honey and Turtle gonna be a long ass fanfic, because I need to think on how to continue ItakuXF!Rikuo's chapters. I got so many drawings request that I'm lazy to do.. xDD Damnit.

**Warnings:** _ Uh. idk.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and the characters, but the OC belongs to me. ಠ_ಠ

**Summary:** Summer Camp was around the corner, and it seemed that Tezuka's thinking about something.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait for me, I'll go with you after training." he said.<em>

As soon as the male replied, she shot up from her seat – nearly slammed her hand on the table out of surprise. Everyone were literally staring at them with a weird and suspected glance, but then again they would never sound it out.

"Un! Thanks eh, Mitsu!"

**xxxxx**

**#RING!**

The school bells rung – that was a sign that classes were over for today. The caramel haired girl packed her stuff up, not waiting for the brunette ; since he wasn't there in the class. He left few minutes earlier because the tennis club's coach called for him. Though, he told her to wait for him before... guess she'll just do that.

Being someone who didn't bother about joining any club, she was free nearly all day in the week. All she ever did most of the time was to watch the tennis club training – so most of the students who were in the club were fond with the sight of her looking at them from the hallway's window.

Though today, it was slightly different. Today she decided to watch the team's practice from the nearby bench.

As she arrived at the tennis court about few while later, she set her school bag on the bench. The caramel haired girl hummed softly as she propped her butt next to her bag while her bright mahogany optics glanced around the court. Students started to fill the place, one by one after they changed into their gym outfit.

_But, where could Mitsu be? _– she thought. Maybe he was still at the teacher's lounge? Well, she continued on waiting for now.

**#BONK!**

The caramel haired eyes blinked once, twice... thrice. She felt the pain, but her brain reacted slowly for her earlier curious expression to change. It was a pinch of pain that hit her head – no big deal. Though, who would...?

Kameyo turned her glances to the small bouncy green ball that fell from her head to her lap. "What the..." she muttered, her fingers gently clutched on the tennis's ball.

Just when she's about to ask, a gentle looking brunette boy walked – or approached her nearly in a fast pace. As he was close enough, he stopped.

The brunette had his two eyes closed, an apologetic smile plastered on his face. "Ah – so sorry for that." he said.

As much as he was well known as fans was nearly as much as she knew him. The Seigaku's regular, Fuji Shūsuke (based on wiki since I'm unsure of his name's spelling). He was also one of Kunimitsu's friend, and she always saw them training together; or walked home together.

"No biggie. I got hit by a volley ball and survived, a tennis ball can't kill me." she replied in a triumphant voice. The girl held out the tennis ball to the brunette, and he accepted it nearly in a confused manner.

"Seemed like you decided to observe us closely instead of the window today, Kaidō-san." he said teasingly. The smaller girl perked her head up to look at the other – wondering where the hell did he knew her name. Being on a positive side, they were the same year's student, so probably it's not that weird.

"Yeah, waiting for someone." she replied shortly. "You should go back to training, I dislike those glares I'm gettin' from yer fans. Plus – you don't want your captain to catch you playin' 'round while trainin' don't ya?" she added as she jabbed to the direction where the female tennis groups are.

Fuji laughed. It seemed that he agreed to what the girl just said. Not because of fans, but because if Kunimitsu caught him slacking, he'd be running laps.

"Talk to you later then, Kaidō-san." he said and waved to her slightly, now headed towards his teammates.

The girl waved back, chuckling at the Seigaku Regulars. Seemed like they wished not to be punished by running laps by their captain, one of a reason why they never cut training.

It didn't take long after that – when Kunimitsu appeared by the girl's side without her noticing. She jolted when she heard the bag being dropped next to her, and to be honest... she nearly squealed like a little girl who just saw a spider.

Kameyo heard her childhood friend's heavy sigh, that was very unlike Kunimitsu to sigh, so it sparked her interest.

"Something's wrong?" the girl asked as she tilted her head to look at the taller boy.

The glasses boy crossed his arms as he watched his team's practice – he shook his head slightly to her question. Though, after a while, he turned to look at the girl, but then averted to his team once again as he frowned to himself. _'Nothing' my ass, ya obviously thinkin' 'bout something – s_he thought.

"Spill it, boy." her eyes twitched from his actions. Curious, of course; but nearly irritating as well.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei asked if I could bring you along to the training camp to help us, or she will bring the captain of girl's tennis club to help." he replied with his usual cold tone. The brunette pushed his glasses and tried to fix his composure because he was certain that his childhood friend was holding back from laughing.

And it seemed that he was right – she held back her laughter the moment she heard that. She had her hand covering her mouth, her eyes went glassy because of the tears built up from her action earlier.

Ah, so that's what he was thinking about. If her memories served her right, the captain of the girl's tennis club was a hardcore fan of Kunimitsu – also she declared that Kameyo was her rival for being too close with 'her' Kunimitsu. She remembered how much that girl used to pester Kunimitsu in lunch break (and apparently she was still doing so...), surely it was annoying.

"The one week training camp in summer vacation right? That's like a week away." She replied as she tried to brush away the laughter. "Aight, I will fer ya then." she added.

From a far, the Seigaku Regulars were watching their captain being laughed at. It's surprising how he did nothing, probably used to it. If it were them, they would never try and make a fool out of Kunimitsu – knowing that he would tell them to run laps.

"I heard Fuji-senpai called her Kaidō-san or something... Is she your sister?" Momoshiro (I actually typo-ed his name at first to Momotaro LOL) asked as he brought his racquet up to his shoulder. The only reply he got from the viper was a low hiss. Enough sign to keep the jet haired regular to shut up and not try to piss the viper who apparently shared the same last name with Kameyo.

"You knew her Fuji?" asked Oishi.

"Not really, just heard about her from Tezuka and other students. Seemed like they're childhood friends." Fuji replied as he chuckled softly. They went back to training fast when Kunimitsu realized that they were gossiping about him, though he let it loose because he haven't changed into his Seigaku uniform yet.

"Go do yer stuff, I'ma get a nap for a bit. Tennis bores me." she mumbled, yawning as she leaned to the back – resting the back of her neck on the bench.

Kunimitsu got that from her a lot. She has never touched a racquet, let alone playing. Seemed that she found tennis plain to her eyes, and she complained about it – but truthfully it was nothing like that.

Sure, it was boring if she would be the one who played it, but watching Kunimitsu playing... It was something totally different.

**xxxxx**

Sunday morning. Nothing fun in particular, most people were doing their usual 'Sunday' routines. Well, for the two family, they were doing it Tezuka-style weekend. Why two family? It was because the Kaidōs followed the Tezukas for camping and fishing. Kinda normal for them, since they were doing this for years already.

Kameyo and Tezuka were the only person left at the camping site, putting up the tents for the elders while the others were at the river.

"Kunimitsu-kun, we'll manage the things here. Bring Kame-chan to your grandfather and Tanaka-san." Kunimitsu's mother, Ayana, who just got back from the fishing site said.

"Ayana-san, cut with the Kame-chan already.." Kameyo mumbled in a soft protesting tone.

She wasn't fond of that nickname as much, thanks to her grandfather who came up with that name at the first place. Though, for others, the nickname suited her well since it sounded cute.

"Thanks mother." Kunimitsu replied as he finished with the tent.

It had always been like this. His parents will stay at the camping ground to manage the stuff, while Kunimitsu, Kameyo and their grandfathers will try and rail some fishes for their dinner.

"Lets go, Kame" the brunette said.

This literally made the caramel's face flushed deep crimson. She later on hit the back of his head hard comically, but he didn't even bulged from it. She crossed her arms and walked behind the taller boy, knowing further argument would just lead them nowhere and made her look stupid since Kunimitsu lack of typical human reaction.

_But-_ ,Smiling. Kunimitsu was actually smiling, but his childhood friend can't see it. He continued leading the way while ignoring the pain on his head due to it being hit by the childhood friend of his. (He's a maso. LOL JOKE.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ... How was it? It's 5 o'clock in the mornin~ Inspirations are fading~ ** **NAH. It's just 4am and I can't fall asleep.**


End file.
